When EXO's Derp Squad Cooking
by do-kyungrie
Summary: Ini yang terjadi kalo D.O sama Kai masak bareng di tengah malem..


_- jam 01.00 waktu Exo Planet, di kamar Kai n D.O -_

"GRUYUUUUUUUUK... GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUUUUUUK..."  
D.O bangun seketika begitu denger suara aneh di kamarnya.  
"Kai, Kai! Bangun Kai! Barusan gue denger suara aneh!" D.O panik nepok nepok punggung Kai  
"nyemmmm..." Kai malah tambah narik selimutnya  
"WOY KEBO, BANGUN!" Teriak D.O kesel  
"**GUE BUKAN KEBO! KALO PUN GUE KEBO, GUE KEBO PALING GANTENG SE PLANET EXO!**" Kai bangun seketika.  
Kai emang rada sensitif kalo ada yang bilang kebo di deket dia -_- *digantung massa*  
"Barusan ada bunyi aneh di sini." kata D.O  
"Bunyi aneh apa? Gue ga denger apa apa tuh." Kai kucek kucek mata *iya lah Kai, lo tidurnya kaya kebo :v*  
"Gruyuuuk.. Gitu." jawab D.O  
"Oh.. Sorry, itu perut gue." Kai nyengir garuk garuk jidat  
"Kirain apaan." D.O ambruk dan narik selimutnya lagi  
"Kyungsoooooooo! Laper!" rengek Kai sambil goyang goyangin badan D.O  
"Ck, gawat.. Jatah makan bakalan berkurang nih. Udah lah diemin aja. Balik tidur lagi." batin D.O dalam hati.  
"Kok lo diem sih? Lo tega ngebiarin gue kelaperan? nanti kalo gue kurus apa kata fans? 'Oppa.. kok kurus? ga dikasih makan sama D.O oppa ya?' Gimana?" Kai nyerocos panjang lebar  
D.O speechless ngeliatin temennya yang kadang over acting nan lebay ala ratu drama dengan tatapan O_O nya.  
"Besok pagi aja ya, ngantuk nih." Katanya cuek  
"HWAAAAAAAAAA! EMAAAAAK! JONGIN GA DIKASIH MAKAN SAMA KYUNGSOO!" Kai jadi kesel gara dicuekin D.O. Dia begulungan di lantai kaya anak kecil yang ga dibolehin naik odong odong  
"Shhhhhhh! Berisik banget sih ni anak kalo laper. ya udah, ayo masak." D.O yang ga tahan dengan suara cempreng Kai akhirnya bangun dan mau masakin temennya yang udah begulungan gara gara kelaperan.  
"Yaaaaay, Kyungsoo baik deh. Gue bantuin ya." Kai ngintilin D.O ke dapur

_-di dapur-_

*proses masaknya di skip aja ya. Author ga bisa ngejelasin gimana chaosnya tuh dapur waktu Kai bantuin D.O masak ~:D*  
"Apaan yang kurang ya? Garem udah, lada udah, kaldu udah." D.O bingung sendiri sama rasa masakannya  
"Apaan sih? Coba sini icip." Kai nyobain kuah sup buatan D.O sambil ngecap dengan muka serius  
"Ya kan, aneh." Kata D.O  
"Hmm, kurang mantep bro." Kai manggut manggut setuju sama D.O  
"Bentar deh gue cari bumbu dulu." D.O ngeloyor ke tempat rahasia *ngga ding* ke rak bumbu.  
*skip*  
D.O balik lagi sambil bawa botol berisi bubuk oregano, Tapi D.O nemuin Kai lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil ngeliatin panci isi supnya.  
"Ng... Kai?" D.O manggil temennya yang aneh bin ajaib itu.  
"Oh.. Kyungsoo, coba deh icipin. Sekarang udah mantep nih rasanya." Kai nyodorin sesendok kuah sup ke D.O dengan ekspresi senang.  
slruuup!  
"Eh.. iya. Enak Kai. Ya udah yuk makan. Gue juga jadi laper." D.O bawa panci berisi kuah itu ke meja makan

Mereka makan dengan lahap *lo b2 kaya habis macul di sawah bang -_-*. Habis makan D.O baru inget mau tanya Kai sesuatu  
"Kai, gue boleh nanya ga?" Tanya D.O ragu ragu  
"Kenapa?"  
"Lo tadi nambahin bumbu apa sih kok bisa enak?"  
"Emang segitu enaknya ya?" Tanya Kai penasaran  
"iya." D.O ngeliatin Kai dengan penuh harap. Kai sendiri rada geli ngeliatin ekspresi penasaran D.O.  
"itu dari suatu tempat. itu rahasia." Kata Kai penuh percaya diri.  
"Dari mana? Ayo dong.." tanya D.O makin penasaran  
"Dari idung gue.. Nih.." Jawab Kai lugu tanpa dosa nunjukin benda hitam kecil di jari telunjuknya.

(O_O''')  
"DEMI LUHAN! GUE GA MAU MASAK BARENG LO LAGI APAPUN ALASANNYA! HOEK! HOEK!" D.O langsung lari 120 km/ jam ke arah wastafel buat ngeluarin sup hasil kolaborasinya bareng Kai.  
Kai bengong ngeliat kelakuan D.O  
"... gue salah ya?" Kai garuk garuk kepala dan balik ke kamar.

_-Paginya-_

D.O kucek kucek mata jalan ke arah meja makan.  
"Pokoknya gue mau cuci tuh panci pake kembang 7 rupa 8 warna 9 cahaya." batin D.O dalem hati. *beuh, kaya panci keramat bang :v*  
Tapi D.O tidak menemukan panci berikut isinya di atas meja makan melainkan sudah tercuci rapi di tempat cuci piring. Ia panik seketika.  
"Perasaan gue ga enak." Katanya singkat  
Baru ia bilang begitu Sehun dan Chanyeol dateng ke dapur untuk minum.  
"Hyung, thup di meja makan buatan hyung themalam ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan muka imutnya *woellah.. susah banget ngomongnya Sehun :v*  
"Er... i.. iya." Jawab D.O ragu  
"D.O, lo tau? Gue ga pernah makan sup seenak ini." Chanyeol nepuk pundak pundak D.O dengan cengiran *bukan senyum lagi* bahagianya  
"Iya hyung, makathih udah dithithain ya. kapan kapan bikinin Thehun thup yang kaya gitu ya hyung" Sambung Sehun  
"..." D.O hanya mengangguk lemah dan ngeliat mereka ngeloyor pergi lagi  
"Lho... katanya enak." D.O ngomong sama dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan rada ga percaya. Tiba tiba terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya  
"KAAAAAAI! JONGIIIIIIIIIIN! KAMJOOOOOOOONG! GUE BAGI UPIL LO LAGI BROOOOOOO!" D.O teriak teriak nyari Kai buat minta upilnya.

-Tamat-

Kalo Kyungrie di ff itu : "Ya ampun Kyungsooooooooo, ga upilnya juga kali naaaak. Noona nangis nih (TTTTATTTT)"  
*ngglundung dari kursi*

ettoo.. akhirnya selesai juga ff pertama kyungrie tentang derp squadnya EXO. Jadi.. sorry kalo ada typo, kesalahan atau kesamaan cerita *itu tidak disengaja okayyyy :v*.  
Jadi Kyungrie minta reviewnya ff ini. Makasih (_ _)

xoxo  
Kyungrie


End file.
